


Moment's Silence

by ShamelesslyLimited



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Forgive Me, Hand Jobs, Hemipenis, Kinks, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelesslyLimited/pseuds/ShamelesslyLimited
Summary: A collection of smut sanders sides one shots with various ships and kinks but to be fully honest this is very self indulgent.Updates will be sporadic, my apologies.Constructive criticism is appreciated!!





	1. Royality- Praise

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of the characters mentioned here, I just have no self control
> 
> I don't have the most experience with writing smut, I hope this is bearable.  
> This chapter is less explicit but future chapters will likely be more so.

Patton stood in the kitchen, baking some chocolate chip cookies. He brushed the back of his hand over his face to push his hair out of the way. He was making the cookies for Roman.

Roman had been running himself ragged for the past couple weeks trying to come up with an idea Logan would like. Patton just wanted him to cheer up. And chocolate chip were Roman's favorite.

It was getting pretty late but Patton didn't care. This was for his prince.

Well not ‘His’ Prince but you know his friend who was a prince. Although Pattom wouldn't mind if Roman was his prince.

Roman stepped into the kitchen looking tense and in need of a break. “Hey Padre, whatcha up to?” 

“Oh nothing, I'm just baking some chocolate chips cookies!”

“Oh nice! Can I taste? Logan wants me to head back in a sec, but I could use a pick me up.”

“Of course! I'm making them for you!” Patton said. He scooped a spoonful of dough out of the bowl and held it out to Roman.

“For me? Why?” 

“You've been doing such a good job and I just wanted you to have something nice.” Patton smiled. Roman got a strange look on his face and glanced away quickly. Roman took the dough and popped his finger into his mouth.

He closed his eyes and hummed appreciatively. His eyes fluttered opened.

“Patton, that was fit for a prince. Thank you, I needed that.” He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Patton's cheek. Patton's face felt hot, and he grinned.

“I'm glad the idea pan-ned out” Patton giggled nervously.

“Alright, now I must go face the harsh criticisms of Logan. I however will return. Worry not, mon cher!” Roman exclaimed and swept out of the room.

Patton was left alone. Virgil and Dee had both gone to bed much earlier and only he, Roman, and Logan were up.

Patton heard bickering and muffled voices rising from the office.

Roman was back five minutes later.

“Can I have a hug?” Roman looked even more tired out. Patton stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Roman.

“What happened?” Patton asked gently. Roman's face was nuzzled in his neck. Patton shivered slightly 

“Nothing is good enough for that man. I just need a break to let my idea maker reset. Logan decided it was a good idea. He told me to sleep, but I can't until I come up with a good idea.”

“He didn't like any of your ideas? Not even the one with the musical number?” Patton said.

“No. That one was stupid.” Roman said bitterly.

“No no it wasn't! That one was so good!” Roman pulled away suddenly.

“Don't say that Pat.” He said seriously.

“No really it was! The song was great, so beautiful.” Patton had closed his eyes while Roman sang it to him earlier. He just spent the time floating in the smooth richness of Roman's voice.

Roman whimpered quietly. He was staring at his feet.

“I'm sorry, did I say something wrong? I was just trying to tell you how much I liked your ideas…” Patton trailed off.

Roman weakly looked up at Patton. A pink flush covered his cheeks.

“I'm merely embarrassed.” Roman explained glancing away.

Patton squealed “Aww look at you blushing! So adorable!” Then he paused at Roman's look “I mean uh sorry, I'll stop, I was just being nice but if you don't like it I can…” Patton wasn't sure what he could do.

“No, Pat. You don't get it… I um do like it… too much…” Roman seemed to shrink down I'm an attempt to hide. 

Patton look at him confused for a moment then his eyes flew wide. 

“Oh you mean” Patton didn't explain further “I'm sorry I'll stop” He was embarrassed, of course Roman was handsome and Patton cared about him, but he hadn't meant to make Roman feel like that.

“I mean… you don't have… to?” Roman looked up hopefully. 

“I mean unless you want to stop whatever it's your choice” Roman said really fast. 

Patton took a step closer “I don't want to stop at all.” 

Roman came closer tentatively putting his hand on Patton's shoulders. 

They sprang apart as Logan appeared in the kitchen.

“Roman, I was wishing to let you know that I apologize if you were offended by my criticism today. I am hopeful that we will find a worthwhile idea in the near future.” Logan said.

“Now Logan, Roman's doing some good work! Why aren't his ideas being used now?”

“Patton,” Roman buried his face in his hands.

“They were certainly… different but they weren't what were looking for right now.”

“Not even the song? He wrote that whole beautiful song and it can't even be used? That's not fair” Patton said.

Roman turned toward the sink and started washing his hands. Hiding his face from both of them.

“We can discuss it further tomorrow perhaps. For the time being I'm heading to bed” Logan said and turned to leave. Patton waved goodnight.

Roman turned back toward Patton, his pants now tenting in the front.

“Oh my prince, you're so pretty right now ” Patton said walking toward Roman. Patton felt his arousal spike looking at Roman standing there biting his lip

Roman came to Patton and stopped for a second “Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Patton punctuated it with a long kiss promising much more “May I help you with that, beautiful?” He asked.

Roman pressed into him and moaned softly. “Please.”


	2. Loceit-  Did I Say look away?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I didnt expect to post again so soon but hey that's life sometimes ain't it

Logan was going to lose it. That was no figure of speech or dramatic overreaction. If he kept feeling the way he was feeling he was certain he would lose his mind.

He simply couldn't manage to stop thinking of Deceit. 

He would move on to another task for a short time and then the other man would cross his mind and Logan felt something intense curling through him and further muddling his thoughts.

Although he wasn't the most familiar with it he of course recognized it as arousal. 

As Roman and Virgil would say, Logan was horny as fuck.

He was surprised the first time Dee triggered this reaction from him. After all he usually did not experience such feelings. These sorts of things were more in Roman's territory. 

Regardless of that here Logan was in his room, sitting on the couch, feeling it gather inside him. 

While Deceit had occasionally had him somewhat preoccupied before, these sorts of feelings toward the man had only manifested since the last video.

Logan's mind flashed to a picture of Deceit in his suit at the trial. Logan had been benched for almost the whole video, but Deceit was the only one who had included him at all. Not to mention Dee quoting famous philosophers to support his arguments was… impressive.

Logan shivered.

No, he needed to stop dwelling on these feelings. Better to simply deal with them and get it over with. It would be ineffective to attempt to ignore it any longer, he had already tried for a few weeks now and it had only grown more intense. Logan shifted uncomfortably in his slacks, realizing he had an erection. 

There was no way he could work like this. He closed his laptop and set it aside. He pressed a hand on the front of his pants and let out a low moan, rolling his hips.

He stopped himself for a moment to gain control of himself. He just needed to make sure he didn't focus too heavily of the duplicitous side. Logan didn't wish to draw his attention. 

It was far too easy to accidentally summon someone in the mindspace.

Logan opened his pants and freed himself from his boxers. He stroked himself slowly once. His eyes fluttered shut. He couldn't help but imagine it was Dee's hand.

“ah fuuuck” Logan breathed.

“Well well well when I felt you summoning me I was definitely expecting this” A voice said next to him. 

Logan's eyes flew open. Deceit was sitting on the couch next to him looking Logan over. Logan let out an involuntary moan. He clapped a hand over his mouth and brought his knees to his chest to hide what he was doing although it was clearly too late.

Logan cursed under his breath “I'm sorry I didn't mean to summon you, I do not know what happened” Logan said quickly.

“Oh-ho now who's the liar?” Dee said, his mouth quirked up in a smirk.

Logan whimpered in a way that was horribly undignified “Very well. To be brutally honest…” Logan took a steadying breath, he wasn't used to these sorts of confessions. “I haven't been able to stop thinking of you and that has ahem affected me unexpectedly. I'm sorry that you had to see this”

“Oh yes I'm sorry too, it has been SUCH an unpleasant experience.” 

Logan shivered at the hungry look on Dee's face. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Deceit continuing talking.

“Heaven knows I do NOT want you to keep going touching yourself like that.”

Logan's breath hitched. He saw Dee was serious.He considered a moment the implications.

He hesitantly let his legs slide down. His dick was now in full view and Deceit's eyes were on him.

He wrapped his hand around his dick. He looked to Dee for confirmation “Do- do you want me to do this?” He asked unsure.

Dee leaned close and whispered “Definitely not, I do not think your gorgeous and I don't want to see you fall apart.” He brushed his lips against Logan's neck and pulled back. Logan moaned quietly.

He started stroking his cock. He gasped, his head falling backwards. 

“Did I say you could stop looking at me?” Dee murmured against his ear. Logan’s eyes flew open and he turned his head and Dee captured his lips, running his tongue along the seam of Logan's mouth. Then he pulled away with a smirk

A strangled phrase fell from his mouth “Dee please” He was getting closer he just wanted Deceit to touch him.

“Please what, Logan? Use your words,” Dee teased.

“Dee please ” Logan whined and bucked into his own hand.

“I'm afraid you'll have to tell me exactly what you need.” Dee put a hand on his knee and slowly dragged it up Logan's thigh as he spoke.

Logan hesitated a moment longer, but Dee's hand kept drifting higher and his control snapped.

“Please touch me.” Logan panted “I want your hands on my cock”

Dee grinned and swung a leg over Logan's lap so that he was straddling him. Dee finally kissed him for real, exploring Logan's mouth with his own tongue. Logan noticed now that Dee was hard too. 

Logan pulled away. “Can I? Please?” Logan whispered running his fingertips across the bulge in Dee's pants. Dee rolled his hips against Logan's hand and growled lowly. Logan took that as a yes.

Logan reached forward and pulled Deceit’s… cocks?

“You have two?” Logan breathed. Deceit chuckled and leaned forward pulling Logan into a heated kiss. Logan felt Deceit's fingers wrap around his cock. His other hand threaded in Logan's hair.

Logan started working both slowly, speeding up as Dee picked up the pace. “Mmm Lo” Dee moaned.   
“You're wonderful,” Logan gasped, he started mouthing at the scales on Deceit's neck.

Logan came first, embarrassingly. Dee’s hips snapped forward a few more time and he spilled come across Logan's shirt. 

Deceit pressed his forehead against Logan's, panting.

“Your tie… I'm not sorry.” Dee murmured.

Logan chuckled “We should clean up.” He whispered, not sure what they were now.


	3. Roman/Logan/Virgil- Distraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I don't condone real life teacher/student relationships but this is fiction so it's harmless.  
> This takes place in college.  
> They are all above eighteen, I will never write anything underage so you dont have to worry about that

Logan was the most recently employed member of the staff at the university and as such was also the youngest.

It was his second year teaching. He learned quickly, that he had to gain control of his classroom with an iron fist early on, or the students would not show him any respect for the rest of the year. He had no time to play games, or give leeway, or his students would walk all over him for the rest of the semester.

Which is why he was so fast to act when he saw two of his students whispering to each other all through his lecture. He looked up their names on his class roster after class that day. 

Their names were Roman Prince and Virgil Nerveux.

Roman Regis was a theater student, who signed up for Logan's Astronomy class by accident while trying to get a class on Astrology. Roman had then tried to change his schedule, but found he would still end up paying for Logan's course either way and so decided to stay. Logan knew all this because Roman sent him a series of confused emails as he went through the process of finding this information before the semester began.

Roman was bold and wasn't afraid of asking questions. Logan admired that… professionally.

Virgil Nerveux was a different story altogether. He had taken Logan's beginning physics course online last year. He had excelled, advancing far ahead of all his classmates. He put his points clearly and never used unnecessary language in his papers.

He was easily the best student Logan had ever had. So, of course, Logan had been pleased that Virgil would be attending his on campus.

It was why Logan had been surprised when Virgil had contributed to the disruption. To be honest, he expected more of a man who had already done so well.

For these reasons, Logan decided to give them both one more chance. It wasn't favoritism, he assured himself, it was merely giving his students the respect they had earned through hard work.

However, when they continued whispering all through his next lecture he had no choice but to put a stop to it. 

At the end of class he said “Mr. Prince, Mr. Nerveux, would you please stay behind a moment.” 

They waved off their friends, Patton and Dorian and the rest of the class filed out leaving the two men to Logan's mercies.

“Is something wrong Professor Berry?” Virgil asked.

Logan took a calming breath “Yes, actually. I've noticed the two of you talking during my class. I was, frankly, surprised by that from you at least Mr. Nerveux. No offense,” He said directing the last part at Roman.

Roman was chuckling, “None taken”

“I've had to give you both zeros in participation for this week. However, if you have an acceptable reason I may give you both partial credit and let you off with a warning. So, what were you two talking about?”

Virgil seemed to be trying to collapse in on himself from shame. Roman on the other hand had a look that Logan could only call mischief and that scared him a little.

“Its my fault, sir” Virgil said “I said something to Roman that been… distracting for both of us.”

“And what would that be?” Logan asked, genuinely curious. He looked at Virgil a moment more, but it quickly became clear that he had no intention of answering. So, Logan turned his attention to Roman. 

Roman glanced at Virgil as if checking permission. Virgil gave a small nod.

“He pointed out to me how hot he thought you were.” Roman said bluntly, his face breaking into a smirk.

Logan blinked in stunned silence.

“You see, I thought so too, but I didn't want to say anything. But Virgil mentioned it as we walked into class that first day and he got this cute blush on him. So... I kept whispering things to him, about you. I can't say it won't happen again, but we're sorry, sir” Roman explain simply like he hadn't just dropped a bombshell. Virgil was hiding his face in his hands.

Logan knew this was the moment to send them away. Tell them to go home, take a cold shower, and transfer to a different professor.

He opened his mouth to tell them to leave and... 

“Just what sort of things did you say about me?” The words came tumbling out. Logan couldn't help it, he might be a Professor but he was still young. And here two of his favorite students were, Virgil brushing madly, and Roman… Logan shivered at the look on his face.

Roman grinned and Virgil dropped his hands looking at Logan in surprise.

“Do you want to tell him angel? Or should I?” Roman said lowly. Logan realized that they were probably dating, of course, that made all the sense in the world. Logan didn't normally notice those sorts of things. This encounter had certainly blindsided him.

“He said he thought I'd…” Virgil hesitated.

Logan walked around from behind his desk and leaned against the front. He looked at Virgil curiously.

“I'd want to suck on your fingers and then… suck other things…” Virgil looked at the floor. Logan struggled to keep his breathing slow. 

“Oh” He said, trying to seem calm but he sounded strained, even to his own ears. Virgil appeared to be encouraged by Logan’s response.

“And then I said to Roman that I... didn't Just want you in my mouth,” Virgil said peering up through his eyelashes. He looked so innocent. 

Logan shivered at the implication. He felt his cock twitch, getting hard.

“So teach,” Roman said casually strolling forward, closer to Logan “How about it? We wouldn't report you if that's what your worried about” It had in fact been a concern that crossed Logan's mind. His fingers gripped the edge of his desk. 

Morally of course he knew it was frowned upon, but he couldn't help but feel that traditional Morality left the building at the same time as Roman and Virgil's friends had. They were both adults, he hadn't approached them with a proposal. Although he was almost surprised he hadn't, with how gorgeous they both were.

There was the possibility of losing his job if they were caught, but Logan's mind was elsewhere right now.

“What about you?” Logan said sitting up a little straighter on the edge of his desk.

“What about me?” Roman said leaning one hand on Logan's desk. He was hardly a whole foot away from Logan.

“Virgil said what he wanted, you didn't” Logan leaned closer. Roman was a bit taller than Logan and was leaning over Logan a little.

“I'm more a man of action” Roman smirked. “So, are you in… sir?” 

Logan was getting hard and Roman was so close that Logan could feel him breathing. 

“Dear newton yes.” Logan groaned. Roman surged forward capturing his lips heatedly. Logan moaned into his lips. He felt Roman's hand drift toward his waist.

There was a small moan from a foot or two away. Logan pulled back after a moment and turned toward Virgil. The shy man was standing, gripping his cock through his jeans. He occasionally moved his hand to grind his palm against his erection.

“Virgil, come here” Logan said seriously.

Virgil whimpered and closed the space between the three of them quickly. Logan put a hand on Virgil's chin and kissed the man harshly.

Roman stood behind Virgil, grinding against him. Logan moved downward, mouthing at Virgil's neck, nipping lightly at the pale skin.

“Sir, sir please, please” Virgil moaned trying to lean into the touch from both Logan and Roman. “Please fuck me” Logan groaned, Virgil's pleading was intoxicating.

“I'm not sure you should professor Berry.” Roman teased, “After all, what kind of student would go and seduce his teacher. And leading another student astray with him? Unthinkable.”

Logan lean back for a moment, he looked at them appraisingly. “That's an excellent point. It was very inappropriate of him, and I can't go reinforcing bad behavior can I?” Logan desperately wanted to reinforce this behavior, give Virgil what he wanted. But the look on Roman's face made him hesitate.

“What do you suggest?” Logan asked trying to sound unaffected.

Roman grinned pulling away away from Virgil and gently tugging Logan's arm until he slid off the desk.

“I think” Roman circled around to Logan's back and wrapped his arms around his waist “That you and I should make him watch before he joins in, so he sees where being naughty gets you.” Roman pointedly ground his cock against Logan's ass. 

Logan moaned. He felt Roman's length was straining against the material of his pant. Logan want Roman to wreck him.

“What do you think of that, angel?” Roman asked.

Virgil nodded “Can I touch myself? Please?” Virgil whimpered 

“Hmm, what do you think sir? Should he be allowed to touch himself while he watches?” Roman asked as he started mouthing at Logan's neck, sucking marks into his skin, making it hard to think.

“Only if he keeps his eyes on us.” Logan was trying to keep himself from moaning.

“Oh I like that idea.” Roman said mischievously between kisses “You're so smart, sir.” 

Logan's control snapped and he moaned 

“But first, Virgil, you should go lock the door.” Logan gasped out

“Oh, that's true. We don't want our time cut short by unwanted visitors.” Roman said.

Virgil practically ran to the door, locking it and scampered back.

“Now, beautiful, you sit right there at that desk in the front row.” Roman said, trailing his hand down to Logan's belt buckle. “You can join in whenever Professor Berry comes”

Virgil didn't end up having to wait long.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey sorry you had to read this,  
> I truly tried to resist writing this but I failed.


End file.
